


Simple Gestures artwork

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4422728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Artwork I made for <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-P"><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://sheenianni.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://sheenianni.livejournal.com/"><b>sheenianni</b></a></span>'s wonderful post-finale story with the same title :D It's actually also belated part 2 of my bday gift for <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-P"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://reve-silencieux.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://reve-silencieux.livejournal.com/"></a><b>reve_silencieux</b>, hee :D I did wish you a happy bday but there's no such thing as too much wishes *throws con-fetti* Happy birthday ♥</p><p><b>Dimensions/Resolution:</b> 800x1135 @72dpi</p>
    </blockquote>





	Simple Gestures artwork

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sheenianni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheenianni/gifts), [reve_silencieux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reve_silencieux/gifts).



> Artwork I made for [](http://sheenianni.livejournal.com/profile)[**sheenianni**](http://sheenianni.livejournal.com/) 's wonderful post-finale story with the same title :D It's actually also belated part 2 of my bday gift for [](http://reve-silencieux.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://reve-silencieux.livejournal.com/)**reve_silencieux** , hee :D I did wish you a happy bday but there's no such thing as too much wishes *throws con-fetti* Happy birthday ♥
> 
>  **Dimensions/Resolution:** 800x1135 @72dpi

  
[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/ufu5mm2sh44u355/sg-final.png?dl=0)  



End file.
